Four Words
by Dimitri x3
Summary: -Takes place after Spirit Bound- What happens when the person Lissa and Rose hate the most comes back into their lives. Can they move on from the past? *First FanFic, Read&Review*


Four Words.

Sitting in this cell was driving me insane. Everything is sterile, clean, white. I couldn't help but remember watching Victor Dashkov contentedly sitting in his similar cell and thinking if I was in his situation I would have gone crazy after an hour.

Even after everything that has happened, all I can think about is one person. Dimitri. Playing back those last few moments I spent with him that morning, the way he tried to protect me from the guardians coming for me. The way he seemed so much like the God he was and everyone seen him as. I wanted to talk to him - I needed to talk to him. I needed to know if he really meant what he said. ''Love fades, mine has''. The four words etched into my soul, still hurt as the moment he first said them. But was it true? He'd lied to me in the past about his feelings for me. He denied having feelings for me when Victor placed the lust charm on my necklace. If it wasn't for my trip to see Victor and he explained that for the charm to work there had to be an attraction there, I don't think he would ever have told me how he felt. He would have kept himself in check. Except those precious moments his discipline did falter. Maybe if I never knew how he felt we wouldn't be here now.

Here, in this cell there where no distractions to stop what I have been trying to suppress. My only escape was Lissa's mind and with everything going on with the Queen's funeral that would be a morbid experience I decided I didn't want to experience anymore than necessary. If it wasn't Tatiana's funeral, Lissa was trying to convince people I hadn't killed her. Which was ,in fact, the truth but it was falling on deaf ears. Everybody seemed to forget about me now I was here. All anyone care about was Tatiana's murderer was locked up and unable to kill again. Little did they know that the killer was still out there. The question was who is it? Someone has gone out of their way to make it look like it was me who killed the Queen. Although after our last public encounter I cant help but wonder if I would have been a suspect anyway.

A loud noise from down the hall broke my thoughts. Life long instincts kicking in I leapt from the bed. In other circumstances I would have thought someone thinking about protecting themselves inside a cell ridiculous but what with Tatiana being murdered, anything could happen. The person who walked around the corner next was not someone who I should be scared of, but scared for. Lissa. With everything going on inside my head I had completely tuned her out. Love, hurt, anger and sadness flashed through the bond, these are the reasons why she is here.

"Lissa? How did you get here?'' I asked

She leaned in so close to the bars her face was almost in between them she whispered

"Lucky for us, these guys aren't accustomed to super compulsion" she winked.

I must have stood staring at her, dumb struck for at least 2 minutes before I could compose myself. I knew she had been thinking about using it but never imagined she would.

"I thought you stopped that! Its wrong Liss, don't get me wrong I'm so glad to see you, but is it worth it?'' I replied.

"Of course it is Rose! If I didn't see you soon I would have lost it… I needed to talk to you as well'' uneasiness and confusion swept through from her to me.

I put my hand attentively on her hands that where now gripping onto the bars.

"Liss, you can tell me, don't worry about me in here, Zmey will sort this whole thing out.''

"You know no-one knows what you mean by zmey?" she giggled lightly before she turned serious "I know I can talk to you Rose but I just don't know how to say it"

Then everything she had been holding back came flooding into me, what had been going on while I had been locked up in my cell, unable to protect one of the people who mattered most to me.

"Victor. Victor Dashkov contacted you."

****Ok so its my first time writing a fan fiction, pleaaase review and tell me what you think. If people like it i'll write more sooon, Thanks :D ****


End file.
